


Sabriel Drabbles

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: Pairing Drabble Collections [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, deasabriel in one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of short drabbles for the pairing of Sam Winchester and the Archangel (and Trickster) Gabriel. Will be updated as I think of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit." Sam cursed quietly, a full blast of freezing wind whipping his face the second the door was open. He pulled his coat closer around him, glaring squinty-eyed out to the flurry of white before him. 

To his side, Gabriel chuckled, much more prepared for the weather as he was bundled up with a hat, gloves and a thick winter jacket. (Stupid angel, he didn’t even NEED to dress up!) “Can’t handle a little snow, Sammy?” He could just hear the smirk in his voice.

To which the younger Winchester replied with a handful of snow down the archangel’s jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel stared down at the taller man, golden eyes shining with amusement as his lover was already falling asleep.

"It’s only nine and you’re already crashing, Sam. I think you’re getting old.”

Sam only scoffed and pulled him down onto the bed, mumbling softly into his neck, “You’re the ass that’s kept me busy all day.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was just supposed to be a quick what-would-it-be-like experiment with Gabriel… Nothing to be permanent, just something to keep him from going crazy until another woman would show up in his life. Just a short little picnic of something new… a strange trip of sorts… An… Archangel-trip…

But it became much more than that and really… Sam should have seen it coming, when their first ‘kiss’ lasted well over twenty minutes. He couldn’t bring himself to break away from Gabriel that night… Well, if Gabe had even let him try, that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Angels don’t sleep, but that didn’t stop Sam from draping a blanket over Gabriel’s shoulders as the smaller man rested his head on the desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SamGabrielDean in this chapter.

There was nothing Gabriel liked more than spending time with Dean-o and his Sammy-boy. Both had irrefutably good looks and interesting personalities and both respected Gabriel in an interesting (and even Gabe would say, unjustified) way. It made times like these, locked in a closet over the weekend, more interesting. It took a while, but eventually Sam got too tired (physically or mentally? maybe both?) to pull away from the shortest man, when he whispered in the youngest brother’s ear and he didn’t seem to mind when Dean started to undress this time. (It was just so hot, right? *winkwink*) Weekends were long and the brothers promised to keep this their little secret, when hands started to invade Gabriel’s shirt…

Yes, there was nothing that could quite match up with a weekend spent with the famous Winchesters.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel was a confident person, happy to exist, loving himself and when he walked, he walked with an assured swagger that left men and women alike, falling at his feet. So it was a completely unexpected surprise when he went to his friend Dean’s house for the first time and was stunned silent by his brother Sam standing in the doorway with a pretty smile and a too-tight-to-be-actual running sweats. He nearly tripped on his shoes. “Hey guys, you hungry? I just picked up dinner.”

Oh hells _yeah_ , he was hungry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just let me die."
> 
> Michael had to stop himself from just walking out the second the words came out of Gabe’s mouth. It wasn’t news that his youngest brother had a tendency towards dramatics, but this was different. Gabriel’s eyes were red and he seemed curled in on himself, around a pillow. With a sigh, the older brother sat behind him on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing circles on his back. “What is it, brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school AU

"Just let me die."

Michael had to stop himself from just walking out the second the words came out of Gabe’s mouth. It wasn’t news that his youngest brother had a tendency towards dramatics, but this was different. Gabriel’s eyes were red and he seemed curled in on himself, around a pillow. With a sigh, the older brother sat behind him on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing circles on his back. “What is it, brother?”

Suddenly the weepy-fragile appearing Gabriel was gone and the younger brother sat up so fast, he nearly head butted his brother. “It’s Lucifer!! I finally, ** _finally_**  get Sam interested in me, shy Sammy FLIRTING with me!!… and then Luc shows up and…” Gabriel huffed, glaring daggers at the not present brother. “And after everything, takes all the attention.” He seemed to deflate then, shoulders slumping and hands falling into his lap. “With his stupid smile and… lies. The asshole.”

The older put a hand under Gabe’s chin and tilted his face back up. “No one would chose Lucifer over you, little brother. Surely, if you simply tell this Sam what he’s really-…”

“Little brother!! That’s it! Dean is super protective of Sam! If I tell him about Luc’s track record, there’s no way that he’d…”

“You could just tell Sam, of course.”

Gabriel smiled at Michael then, nodding. “Yeah, I guess.” He flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. “Lucifer’s a great big bag of dicks.”

Michael smirked and patted his youngest brother on the head. “I’m glad you’re on my side, then.”

Gabe wasn’t able to retort fast enough before Michael was out of the room, happy with this admission of feelings.


End file.
